youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Thicker
Blood Thicker is the 14th song off Get It How U Live! by Hot Boys. Lyrics Turk: Stickin' together like glue Blood is thick so I'm tight Swimmin' for my people Don't mind losin' my life Ridin' or fryin' Don't matter nigga I'm real All the time The red thicker than the clear Get in the way And you get maced in the face 50 niggas will chase Put a end to yo' day Hit yo' set in the black on black With macs With red dots on 'em Will leave you flat Yo' moms with the black on her On the front level 6 ft. is where you be there goes the men with the shovels Blood thicker than water I'ma keep it like that Never turnin' my back And I'ma keep it like that Much love for my people They got love for me Outsiders get outta line Get burnt up from the heat I'ma play it how it go Be down to the finish Fuck havin' friends cuz friends turn into your enemies Chorus: (Juvenile)load it up slide it in cock it back pop it out Load it up slide it in yall die (Lil wayne) load it up slide it in cock it back pop it out Cmb226 we all ride Baby: Money and bitches don't mix Hoes shit got a lotta niggas fixed That's why I stick with blood thicker than water shit Me and my brothers split keys Get me 18 ounces nigga, and 10 g's Ridin' in convertable rolls royce with the hb's Draped with diamonds and gold hoes love me Fuckin' right nigga I raised the b.g That's why I'm a hot boy on these city streets Blood thicker than water I know you feel me Set trip motherfucker we gon' kill ya Change on ya brain Lets sneak and then peel ya I walk light Uptown But I still got my ghetto stripes I creep and peep Keep my hand on my heat I ain't gon' let no bitch nigga steal me I got a world My main hoe pregnant with my lil girl I gotta be here to serve her world Motherfuck snortin' furl Gimme the rap game lil dick suckin' bitch and I'ma stay rich But it's yo' world Guess what cash money records stick together like blood and furl Juvenile: It's just me and you all I'm with whatever you wanna do all Let you floss in my new car Pop a nigga for you fall We deal with niggas ass together Build up all our cash together Scored our first bag together And stole our first jag together No separation No outsiders could come between us 2 felonies and misdemeaners got a subpeona Turnin' state The hot boy$ carry they weight Any false movin' the case then the fool losin' his face ???????? Look what we been Though we did it sin I'm prepared to do it again I ain't lyin' My bloodline is 1 of a kind Fuck it we all shine Look and we all blind This shit is turned bad yeah You done fucked with my people now I'ma bust ya ass yeah Wodie, leave that alone, let that go Best to respect my click or check that hoe We shine ?? And wax the floor Blood thicker than water don't you ask no mo' Chorus Lil wayne: Blood thicker Water slicker And ain't no nigga Slick up in my click The 226 it consists of tru niggas We move ya crew be cool or lose nigga Now I dig Up in ya blood for my blood My click thick And you can't separate bloods Now when you ride Ready to die who you with Yo' real family or some niggas you fool with Now on you' side, do you really have love Boy we click tight stick tight that's blood And guess what We marchin' a million strong Terrorizin' you' section black connection is my home Love is the key Outsiders can't keep 14 givin' my whole life to cmb I'ma represent it Solja rag, reebok tennis Stick to click called 226 to the finish Blood thicker than water that's why my niggas they harder Comin' in that water Off top they grab the choppers and chop So nigga you better play solo U get fucked the fuck over So don't explain to me nigga Talkin' bout shit that I should Shut yo' mouth cuz I don't wanna hear it Off top that trigger get pulled Puttin' yo' head on flat Caught slippin' layin' on that back Niggaz spotted you creepin' Them chopper bullets start releasin' Niggas wonderin' why you wet They found ya dead in the projects Have people cryin' and thankin' But yo' body been stankin' On the ground 16 holes Shot up head to ya toes Blood all over ya clothes Don't fuck with me no more Now they know I ain't no hoe ???? They backin' up that cmr come up in that water Chorus